


Snow Dragon

by octavaluna



Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Seasons, alternative verse, but loki will always find him, mythology fucked up stuff, reencarnations, thor is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavaluna/pseuds/octavaluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Long time ago, when the earth was young, the Son of the Gods fell in love with a mysterious creature of blue skin and bright, red eyes. Oh! how powerful were those feelings and how foolish our hero trying to slay the Snow Dragon itself in order to have his beloved back" </p><p>Told him his mother, and Thor never liked winter, nor does he now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the songs "Thor" by Rebellion and "Princess Aurora" by Luca Turilli

Thor never liked winter. Mostly because he never understood why it came for, the season when everything succumbed under layers of snow and glass, and all life turned death while a white coat of soft – too soft for him – cold covered the soil like a mourning sheet. When he was just a boy he thought it was because the sun didn't approach the earth enough, but his mother just laugh of that ideas. "You have a so vivid imagination, my boy" She said once with her kind voice like pearls rolling on his ears "The reason of winter relays in an old legend, but as you know legends come from tales, and tales… they used to be truth" He coddled to her with an amused look in his sky-blue eyes "Tell me. Mommy, tell me why winter comes"

His mother embraced him gently in her warm arms and told him a tale of marvellous beauty older than the earth itself. Fantasies of which hunted his dreams for years from then, a tale that made his heart slow down in a mysterious sorrow of soft sheets and cold ice.

* * *

THE SNOW DRAGON

Long, long time ago, when the earth was young, born from the eyebrows of Ymir the world-eater, the gods watched how the universe was being turn down by a race of giants, beasts with bloody eyes full of evil. And the almighty God-Father decided it was enough for him. He fathered a child with the Eath-Mother and trained him in the art of battle. Wild and rebellious grew that boy, stronger than the northern winds, defender of his lands and rider of the storms. However, unwise was his judgement and foolish his violent ways. Deceived, his father banished him away; to where the keepers of the lightning live, to where the seasons themselves fight over and over to gain their rule over Earth. "Until you earn something to value over your own life", he said, and send his son to the world of legends.

Centuries have passed and the young god didn't learn how to love. Till he's got an eye for the spirit of summer. So beautiful in her golden mane the goddess of light and corn, she represented the fertility of the land and the warmth of the waters. So the young god taken her as his wife, proud to tell he owned the summer. But their idyllic life didn't last too long. Once autumn came she started to fade, and her golden mane turned black as night, even her smile dissipated. "Oh, my beloved, what's happening to you?" The son of the God-Father asked her "My time comes to an end, dear husband, the snow dragon comes to replace me in my throne, now leave, leave and let me to rest until the day you see the green blossom over the naked branches of the world tree"

But he didn't want her to sleep so long, he wanted to learn how to love so he turned to the heart of the Earth "Oh mother, reveal me the knowledge of yourself, talk me about the snow dragon, tell me how to defeat it" But the Earth-Mother just giggled "Foolish child of mine, you think everything is in your hands. Leave the seasons to beat themselves over the throne of my soil. Let it be, the ice dragon is as powerful as the sun but his rule will come to an end and you will regain your wife again"

But he was not wise enough yet to listen to her advice. So mounted in his chariot he ride the winds to the land of higher hills, where winter was permanent, where the ice dragon lived in his cover of snows. Ready to find and defeat him for his honour and the woman he had taken.

Marvellous tales he heard during his journey, about the snow dragon as huge as the sky with ice claws, who covers the forests in his white sheets just with his gelid breath. Beautiful and gentle sometimes but unforgivable and deadly most of his rule… he was the bringer of the death to all lands and waters.

So the young god decided he would make justice, he would sly the monster that turned to be the son of death itself. So he entered the forbidden forest, home to his prey, and advanced through the fir trees, beings so strong that they endured such conditions. The son of the Earth-mother admired them because even he was starting to freeze to bones. But then… through the dead silence he could hear something.

A song. A song so fragile and distant he thought at first it to be his imagination. But no… It grew stronger and higher, filling his body with expectation as he advanced towards the voice. Oh how much beauty in a single sound! He left the woods under the moonlight and found himself in a small clearing.

And for a moment forgot how to breathe.

In the middle of the clearing, where a stream of light fell to the ground was standing a creature of so magnificence and exotic beauty that would make fell in love the sun itself.

His skin was blue as ocean waters, covered in dark marks that drew amazing patterns all over his slender but strong body covered his shoulders with a river of jet black hair pulled from his face by two horns that curved over his head. All of him, from his fire red eyes – the colour of passion – to his skin seemed to glow like diamonds under the moon, dancing gracefully in the wind with firm steps that made his white attire twist in the air and singing a song of so loneliness that our hero, hidden behind the bushes, couldn't help a loud sigh that left his mouth.

Terrible mistake, because the beautiful creature noticed his presence and cut his song.

"No, please, I didn't mean to bother you, neither to harm you" The boy told him, trying to approach with insecure steps, little by little. The mysterious creature twisted his mouth in a charming smirk "What makes you think, son of the gods, that you could ever harm me?" Not even that strike to his pride made the young man to stop in his intends to reach that being that caught his soul " I just… I heard you sing, and it sounded so lonely and pure I just wanted to know who could produce a sound like that in such a place…" But before he could blink his sight was empty and a pair of icy-frost hands rested on his shoulders "And what does a creature of summer looks for in 'such a place', in my domain?" Cool breath on his ear, he could feel his heart going wild and his head become cloudy over the touch of a firm body at his back. Yes… creature of summer… he is bond to the summer, to his wife. But all he could think about at those moments were the hands tracing his torso "My song was lonely because I'm lonely" Soft voice at his ear making his body shiver with a desire so deep he never felt it before "Stay with me for a while, rider of the storms" What could he do but close his eyes under the weight of those words that were a promise of wonders?

He never noticed the twisted smirk in the other's face.

The next days –or maybe weeks- had been a dream. Lost in the sharp body of his new lover the Son of Gods drowned in his own desires and let his breath to be taken away by those cold lips that made him go insane. He never felt something like that before, with every smile, every whisper he slowly forget who he actually was beneath his skin. Oh his sweet blue demon became his entire world! Until…

He woke up one day in an empty bed shivering from cold. It was not the kind of pleasant cold he felt every time that buried himself in his lover's body, but a lonely one, empty and melancholic; it grew higher while he searched for his love in vain. His love… the young God felt afraid the moment he let that thought into his head. But those feelings, of adoration, lust, the way he ached for every inch of the other's skin and the will to know everything about him… to learn every little detail he could… What could it be if not love?

"Sweet, sweet heart of mine! Where are you?" Called the thunder-lord to the winds, but nobody answered, so he waited… waited and waited till spring came. Heartbroken he returned to the warm lands, into the arms of his wife, but not even the summer's caresses could return him the joy of life. His dreams were filled with crimson-red eyes and ocean-blue skin. What kind of existence was that? Sometimes he swore he could hear it, that voice calling him within the cold winds of the north.

"The winter spirit is feeling restless" She told him once. "Do you mean the snow dragon?" She just gave him a glare. Summer resulted cool that year.

But everything comes to an end, and slowly the green of the trees started to fade leaving a golden mantle behind. His wife prepared to rest, but he didn't protest that time, nor did he care.

But when the summer lay in her bed breathless he couldn't take it any more and galloped to the icy mountains. He longed to see the place he met the one he could not forget.

And oh, how great was his surprise when a pair of crimson eyes greeted him in the so familiar clearing.

"I thought I would never see you again" he breathed in the heat of passion "You had all summer to come for me, but never did" His lips were smiling but his voice was gelid "I'm sorry, I believed you grew tired of me and left me. But now…" "Now is too late again, foolish child. Summer is dead and it's time for the snow dragon to cover everything in white. Tomorrow I'll be gone, so touch me now while you still can" No! He would not lose him again! No!

But morning came and he was gone.

But that time the God knew what he had to do. Apparently his lover and his wife suffered the same fate, both succumbed when the snow dragon bring the winter. But unlike the last time he was not spending an entire season without his love. He would slay the beast and return into the blue embrace forever.

So back to where the seasons lived he come back sword in hand, ready to face the monster that had taken his beloved from him.

But what he saw let him breathless again. A creature of so magnificence and beauty could not be called a monster. In front of him a giant dragon stood, his scales white as snow and big elegant wings transparent as the finest layer of ice. But the most perturbing were those blood-red eyes that glared at him with something he could not recognize. Deep within he sensed something was wrong and yet rage overcame him.

Their war lasted all winter, he being the one to attack and the dragon avoiding him; so strange behaviour from such a mighty creature.

But the day the first tender bud opened he managed to strike his sword into the dragon's heart. And suddenly the beast was gone, and just a human body lay in the ground into a puddle of blue blood. No, not human. Terrified the Thunderer rushed to his love unable to believe the truth. Taking in his arms the dying body of the one he loved the most. "You, foolish child. Couldn't you wait a couple of months? Why had you to make conclusions on your own?" "I'm sorry, my love… I'm so sorry, oh sweet heart of mine. Please, please… don't… oh love!" A weak smile escaped the blue lips "My stupid beloved, I won't die like a worthless mortal would. I will return when the ancient ice restore my body again. But you… you will pay for that betrayal. You will dance for me now, no matter how far you run, no matter how many times you die I'll always hunt you down. You are mine, you were mine since you stepped into my forest. And now you owe me a life for life." His mouth coughed blood and his eyelashes went shut. "My love" and the son of the Gods leaned to press a soft kiss to the lips he would love forever. Till Ragnarok and forward.

Just a moment after the gelid body slid into a mass of water that slipped between his fingers.

* * *

Thor never liked winter. He liked the Norse mythology, he liked his house in Sweden, his job and his fast, red car. But never winter, when he felt cold and lonely while snow fell upon the town and he received a call from his mother, trying not to mention the giant dragon only he saw flying hight in the sky.

But the first day of spring, when the tender buds faced bravely the northern colds he would smile because he knew that when he got home it wouldn't be empty anymore. And that, that he liked more than anything in the world.

"Oh sweet, sweet heart of mine, you find me again."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... Loki keeps Thor's soul bond to him, and after Ragnarök every time Thor reencarnates Loki finds him and returns him his God-Life memories along with his love for the winter spirit.  
> And they will be happy together until next world end and beyond ~  
> Maybe one day I will get bored enough to make a sequel, who knows xDD
> 
> But tell me, did you like it?


End file.
